dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Brave and the Bold Vol 1 60
:*Aqualad :*Kid Flash :*Robin :*Wonder Girl Supporting Characters: * Aquaman * Batman * Flash * Queen Hippolyta * Wonder Woman Villains: * Separated Man (Jake Trask) Other Characters: * Brian Holmes * Judy * Martha * Tommy Holmes Locations: * Earth-One * Atlantis * Central City * Gotham City * Paradise Island * Midville Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Teen Titans | Cast2 = Garth (New Earth) | Cast3 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast4 = Wallace West (New Earth) | Cast5 = Richard Grayson (New Earth) | Cast6 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast7 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast8 = Hippolyta (Earth-One) | Cast9 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One) | Location1 = Atlantis | Location2 = Central City, Missouri | Location3 = Gotham City | Location4 = Paradise Island | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Silver Age Teen Titans Archives, Volume 1, Showcase Presents: Teen Titans, Volume 1 and Superboy (Volume 1) #185. * This issue is indexed in ''The Official Teen Titans Index'' #1 by Independent Comics Group (ICG). * This issue is the first canonical appearance of the Teen Titans. Some sources credit ''Brave and the Bold'' #54 as the first appearance of the Titans, but they are not identified as the Teen Titans at that time. Since this is the first actual appearance of the Titans as a group, Wonder Girl may be considered as founding member rather than a recruit. The Teen Titans appear next as a group in ''Showcase'' #59. * The Wonder Girl that appears in this issue is not to be confused with young Princess Diana who often shared in time-traveling adventures with her older and younger selves as Wonder Girl. When the Teen Titans team dynamic was first conceived, the creative staff were unaware that Wonder Girl was actually just a younger version of Wonder Woman and not a separate character. In the history of the Titans, Wonder Girl is treated as a separate individual. This innocent mishap of mistaken identities eventually evolved into a perpetuating continuity quagmire for the character - one that would go through several revisions over the years depending upon the creative team charged with handling her at the time. Wonder Girl's given name, Donna Troy, will not be revealed until ''Teen Titans'' #22. Donna's orgin is expanded upon in ''New Teen Titans (Volume 1)'' #38 in a story entitled "Who is Donna Troy". Her back-story evolves even further in the five-part "Who is Wonder Girl" storyline from ''New Titans'' #50-55. Wonder Girl makes a chronologically earlier appearance in ''Teen Titans'' #4. She appears next in ''Showcase'' #59. * Aqualad appeared last in ''Aquaman'' #23. He appears next in ''Aquaman'' #24. * Kid Flash appeared last in ''Flash'' #149. He appears next in ''Flash'' #156. * Robin appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #342. He appears next in ''Batman'' #174. * Aquaman appeared last in ''Aquaman'' #23. He appears next in ''Justice League of America'' #38. * Batman appeared last in ''Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane'' #59. He appears next in ''Batman'' #174. * Flash appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' #136. He appears next in ''Flash'' #156. * Queen Hippolyta appeared last in ''Wonder Woman'' #154. She appears next in ''Wonder Woman'' #155. She appears next in ''Wonder Woman'' #155. * Wonder Woman appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' #136. She appears next in ''Wonder Woman'' #155. | Trivia = * Kid Flash's costume is mis-colored throughout the course of this issue. | Recommended = * Brave and the Bold (Volume 1) * Brave and the Bold (Volume 2) * Brave and the Bold (Volume 3) * Teen Titans (Volume 1) * Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Teen Titans (Volume 3) * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 2) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1965 * Teen Titans image gallery * Teen Titans rogues gallery * Aqualad image gallery * Aqualad appearances list * Aqualad quotes page * Kid Flash image gallery * Kid Flash appearances list * Kid Flash quotes page * Nick Cardy image gallery * Nick Cardy cover art gallery * Robin image gallery * Robin appearances list * Robin quotes page * Wonder Girl image gallery * Wonder Girl appearances list * Wonder Girl quotes page | Links = * Brave and the Bold series index at the Grand Comics Database * Brave and the Bold series index at Comicbookdb.com * Brave and the Bold series index at DCU Indexes }}